The present disclosure relates generally to electrical components for supplying and regulating power. In particular, quick-mount systems for electrical components are described.
Known systems for mounting electrical power components are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which the) are employed. For example, replacing existing failed electrical power components can be labor intensive; cutting and splicing wires demands knowledge of electrical circuits, time, and labor.
Electrical power components are required in a wide variety of applications. For example, electrical components are required to limit the flow of electrical current in a light fixture for arc-type lamps, such as fluorescent, high or low pressure sodium, metal halide, xenon, or any other type of lamp that experiences a resistance decrease, and commensurate current increase, as it heats. Power supplies are typically required for the increasingly popular LED lamp, which often requires a low voltage direct current supply, with current limiting abilities. A power supply thus transforms and rectifies line power, which is high voltage alternating current. Similarly, low voltage lighting that is popular in landscape lighting and small accent lights requires a power supply for lowering line voltages of 120 VAC or higher to 12-24 VAC. Still further, many of today's networking components require power supplies to provide low voltage DC. Network components such as routers and WiFi hotspots may be permanently mounted in various locations in a building, and require a power adapter in dose proximity that is preferably installed along with the network component.
The aforementioned electrical power components are subject to degradation and failure over time, as components age and undergo repeated cycles of expansion and contraction. Replacing existing installed electrical components may require cutting existing wires that connect the defective component to its associated lamp fixture or electronic device, and splicing the cut wires to a replacement electrical power component. Performing these replacements can be a time-consuming and confusing task for those not versed in replacing electrical components. In some instances, removing and replacing existing electrical power components generally requires the skill and knowledge of a professional electrician.
In addition, many conventional electrical power components are not modularly configured. Replacing a defective conventional electrical power component thus requires replacing the entire component when the assembly ceases to function properly. Because conventional electrical power components must be completely removed as an entire unit each time they cease to function properly, replacement often includes unscrewing or otherwise undoing the mountings of the electrical power component, and remounting the new component. Remounting may be complicated if the new component does not share a common mounting method or identically placed screw holes. Indeed, there is no simple method of quickly removing and replacing a defective electrical power component with a properly functioning plug-and-play or modular-type electrical power component.
Thus, there exists a need for quick-mount electrical power components that improve upon and advance the design of known electrical power components. Examples of new and useful quick-mount electrical components relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.